


Genius

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They can still win without Achilles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/), week #30, prompt "everything is not lost".

Achilles is dead, and people begin talking about leaving the war and going back to their families, especially the Myrmidons. How _can_ they win without Achilles? Morale is low, and the leaders have to do everything possible to convince their troops to remain and fight.

Odysseus has never wanted to come, but he had to promise to fight for Menelaus's cause the same way all the other suitors had in order to receive Penelope's hand. One day, during the tedious fighting, a brilliant idea strikes him, and Odysseus realizes that everything is not lost. They can still win without Achilles.

04.06.10


End file.
